


budding romances

by oh_no_what_plot



Series: themes collection [5]
Category: The Solve It Squad - Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Am I doing this right?, F/M, Maids, Prompt Fic, Roses, Short, no relevance to anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24661786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_no_what_plot/pseuds/oh_no_what_plot
Summary: stephanie the maid watches the garden and its visitors
Relationships: Gwen/Keith Swanson, Keith Swanson/Camille
Series: themes collection [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677592
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	budding romances

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starkid writes discord](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=starkid+writes+discord).



> the prompt this time was "roses" and the wheel says... *spins wheel* solve it squad!

The garden was particularly beautiful today, Stephanie the Maid observed, gazing out of the window. The gardener, who only came every month or so, had planted some lovely roses the last time, and they were blooming today. If Stephanie could paint, this was exactly the sort of scene she would like to try her hand at. However, she was simply a maid, and had neither the paints nor the artistic skills necessary for this kind of task.

As she watched, a figure with luscious blonde locks arrived in the garden. With a start, Stephanie realised that it was Camille, and quickly got to dusting the nearest table. Every now and then, she peeked out to see what was happening. It seemed that, for some reason she could not figure out, her boss was gathering red roses the same shade as the staff uniform. Eventually, Camille left the garden, and Stephanie returned to her spot at the window.

About a minute later, however, the peace was disturbed again when another visitor to the garden arrived - this time one of the guests. IF Stephanie recalled correctly, this was Gwen, the author. Gwen poked around a bit in the garden before glancing around furtively. Stephanie quickly ducked out from the window so as to avoid being noticed. After a few seconds, she peeked back through and saw Gwen hurrying out with a small bunch of pale pink roses not too different in hue from her sweater. Hmm. What was going on with all these people and picking the roses?

Well, no other people seemed to be in a bouquet-stealing mood that morning, so she eventually left to go and do real chores.

***

Later on, after a hasty lunch, Stephanie went to the storage cabinet to find a mop and bucket. Carrying these to the halls, she began to mop the floor, the soap to water ratio completely wrong - not that she knew that. As she did so, the sound of voices down the corridor. Camille and Keith walked past, talking about something random but in a very dramatic and flirtatious way, so Stephanie dodged them and watched as they entered the nearest room. Through the dirty glass she had not cleaned for years, she could make out the outline of Camille handing Keith something - the flowers! - and could hear her words.

"These will always remind you of me."

Keith said something back in an approving voice and Camille danced out. After avoiding being in her path and watching her slip on the wet floor, Stephanie returned to her mopping.

Not five minutes later, a new figure approached and entered the room. Gwen. She, too, appeared to be gifting Keith the flowers she had picked that morning.

"These will always remind you of me."

What a coincidence, Stephanie thought in surprise. This man, Keith, certainly had a type.

She stood there, mopping the same spot on the floor for five minutes as she watched the interaction unfold. At some point, she must have lost rack of who was coming and going past her, because the next thing she knew there was a cough and she turned to see Cole giving her a weird look.

"That an especially dirty spot?" he asked sarcastically, clearly seeing through her disguise.

 _Darn_ it, she thought. _My cover is blown!_

Hurrying away, she soon found herself back at the same window, looking out at the beautiful garden - minus a few bunches of roses. Quickly getting to wiping the window so that it appeared she was doing _something_ , she saw yet another person enter the garden: Keith, running at top speed. He paused, grabbed two identical blue roses, and shot off again, leaving half the garden trampled on.

What a waste.

With a deep sigh, she left her favourite spot.

**Author's Note:**

> this ended up shorter than expected lmao
> 
> please comment any feedback!


End file.
